Imprint MT Shadow (H)
by brokenbubble
Summary: [LUMIN ll CHAPTERED ll BL] - C1: "...adalah jelmaan vampire dan kau takut dia akan menggigitku?"/"Saranghae..."/"Aku hanya berusaha menjaga janjiku."/"Aku mencintai XiuMin."/Ia meninggalkan. Dia ditinggalkan. Dan mereka bertemu kembali hanya untuk sebuah 'kenyataan', "LuHan adalah anakku..."


**J**arum jam baru saja bergerak ke angka sepuluh malam, namun jejak-jejak hujan yang turun petang tadi masih menyisakan mendung yang memayungi langit Seoul. Bau aspal basah sisa hujan menguar menemani malam di sepanjang jalan yang dilewati segelintir orang. Kebanyakan dari mereka memilih tinggal di rumah masing-masing, menghangatkan tubuh dengan menikmati alkohol daripada keluar dan bertarung dengan bau aspal dan hawa dingin. Beberapa yang yang terjebak di luar, terlihat berjalan bergegas, seolah berlomba dengan langit yang masih mendung. Ketakutan mereka akan hujan yang akan turun lagi malam ini membuat mereka bersikap begitu.

Namun, hal itu tidak berlaku untuk lelaki berwajah bulat yang tengah berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan yang terlihat seperti sebuah _coffee shop_. Beberapa kali matanya bergantian melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dan juga sebuah sudut jalan di sisi kanannya. Sosok yang terlalu manis untuk ukuran pria itu bernama XiuMin, dan ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Beberapa temannya yang juga bekerja di _coffee shop_ itu telah pulang daritadi. Suasana yang terlalu sepi memaksa mereka menutup _cafe_ lebih awal. Ia telah berdiri sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, dan sekarang jarum panjang jam telah bergerak ke angka dua—atau bahkan lebih? Namun, sosok yangRevenge. Meet. Dinner. Kiss... and BANG! ia nanti belum juga datang. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja mengikuti tawaran temannya untuk pulang bersama tadi, tapi ia memilih menunggu. Lagipula orang yang ia tunggu telah berjanji untuk menjemputnya dan ia juga telah berjanji agar bersedia dijemput. Mendadak pipi _chubby_ itu bersemu mengingat bahwa ia mendadak seperti seorang gadia manja yang menunggu sang kekasih menjemput dari kerja _part time_-nya. Kekasih? XiuMin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Mereka bukan—belum menjadi sepasang kekasih. Lagipula dirinya itu sudah—

"—_Baozi?_"

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

EXO belongs to SM Entertainment © 2012

**Author's Note:**

Well, it's just _pure fan fiction_ and used _boys love or male and male relationship._ I don't take any material profit from this work. If you don't like, just don't read then. ^^

* * *

**S**uara lembut itu menyadarkan XiuMin dari imajinasi bodohnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan sosok pemuda berwajah bayi yang tengah berdiri di sebelahnya. Entah sejak kapan pemuda itu ada di sana.

"LuHan—!"

Pemuda bernama 'LuHan' itu tersenyum. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

XiuMin seperti terpaku, matanya mengamati sosok tampan yang mengenakan jaket _baseball_ merah di atas _sweater_ abu-abu dan di dalamnya ia masih memakai kemeja putih, tak lupa sebuah topi _wool_ menutupi rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" Iris _caramel_ itu menatap XiuMin.

"Ah, eh! I—iya." XiuMin lagi-lagi seperti tersadar. "Aku membuatkan ini untukmu."

XiuMin menyerahkan _bubble tea_ di dalam gelas plastik yang sedari tadi berada di dalam genggamannya. LuHan tersenyum manis, ia menerima _bubble tea_ tersebut.

"Terima kasih!" ucapan pemuda itu nyaris seperti bisikan saat keduanya mulai berjalan. XiuMin menatap LuHan sebelum membawa langkahnya dalam tunduk.

"Aku menunggumu lama sekali. Di mana mobilmu?" tanya XiuMin saat mereka tengah berjalan. Beberapa toko juga telah tutup. Sepertinya mereka memilih mengambil keputusan yang sama untuk tutup lebih awal, apalagi suasana di sekitar memang tak terlalu ramai sekalipun pada hari biasanya sangat ramai.

LuHan menyesap _bubble tea_-nya sebelum menjawab, "aku sedang ingin berjalan kaki bersamamu."

_Blush_. XiuMin tersenyum. Ia ingin menjawab banyak tapi ia memilih diam dengan semburat merah yang lagi-lagi merambat di pipinya. Ia mencoba menenangkan getaran hatinya. Getaran aneh yang selalu muncul saat ia berada di dekat LuHan.

"Eh, kau kedinginan?" Mendadak LuHan berhenti dan menatap XiuMin yang juga ikut berhenti.

"Aku...?"

"Pakai ini." LuHan menyerahkan gelas _bubble tea_-nya pada XiuMin sebelum melepas jaket _baseball_-nya dan menyerahkan jaket itu pada XiuMin yang sedari tadi menggosokkan tangannya yang tak terbalut sarung tangan. Ia menerima jaket itu dengan ragu, walau itu juga salahnya sendiri dalam suasana dingin ia hanya mengenakan kemeja yang lengannya ia lipat di atas kaos putih polosnya.

"Kau pasti nanti juga ikut kedinginan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku 'kan laki-laki."

Alis XiuMin terangkat tinggi. "A–apa-apaan kau ini? Aku 'kan juga laki-laki."

LuHan nyengir menyadari kekonyolannya. "Aku lupa. Kau terlalu cantik sih."

"Laki-laki tidak cantik, LuHan."

"Benarkah?" LuHan berbalik ke arah XiuMin. Kedua langkah pemuda itu terhenti dan keduanya kini berhadapan. XiuMin menunduk. Sementara tangannya yang bebas memegang _sweater_ LuHan erat-erat. Tangan LuHan memaksa wajah manis itu terangkat dan memandangnya. Menemukan matanya.

Dahi mereka bersentuhan. Ujung hidung mereka berhimpitan. Membiarkan napas itu beradu dalam kehangatan.

"_Saranghae..._" XiuMin seakan terpahat dari batu ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya dengan tiba-tiba. Ia belum sempat berpikir, LuHan telah memajukan wajahnya, mengecup bibir yang dingin itu dengan sangat lembut. Dalam keheningan bumi yang seoalah berhenti berotasi, ia mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri dan detak jantung lelaki di depannya. Bergemuruh, seolah bisa menghancurkan tempat mereka berada hanya dengan detakannya.

'Trak!' Suara pelan gelas _bubble tea_ yang terjatuh tertarik gravitasi bumi terdengar menjadi melodi pembuka saat kedua tangan LuHan melingkari pinggang XiuMin dengan sempurna, disusul dengan XiuMin yang membawa kedua lengannya di belakang kepala LuHan, memaksa pemuda itu menunduk dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan XiuMin meremas surai pemuda itu pelan, disertai desahan lirih atas lidah LuHan yang menggelitik tiap sudut mulutnya. Tak ada lagi hawa dingin yang mengganggu mereka.

Semuanya lebur.

Bersatu dalam kehangatan.

XiuMin tersenyum di sela ciuman mereka.

LuHan mengambil seluruh napas dan keberadaannya.

Tubuh XiuMin menegang, seakan sentuhan itu menimbulkan kejutan di seluruh tubuhnya. Kejadian itu, begitu menciptakan momen yang dahsyat. Keheningan yang aneh menyelimuti tempat itu. Menyatu dalam keasingan sang waktu yang menatap tanpa cakap. XiuMin memejamkan matanya untuk menyembunyikan ekpresinya, namun ia merasakan wajahnya menghangat sementara jantungnya berdegup kencang. Hawa dingin yang tadi menyerangnya mendadak benar-benar menghilang begitu saja.

"Ayo!" Sebuah perasaan tentram merasuki dirinya ketika dia merasakan kehangatan tangan LuHan yang tengah menarik tangannya dan memegangnya erat. Nadinya berdebar begitu cepat sampai ia yakin LuHan bisa merasakannya lewat jemarinya. Dalam diam, LuHan membawa XiuMin melanjutkan perjalanan.

"_Appa_ baru saja datang tadi siang."

"Bagus. Berarti kau tidak merasa sendirian lagi," sahut XiuMin.

"Tidak juga. Aku tidak begitu mengharap kehadirannya, jujur saja."

"Kenapa? Hubunganmu dengan _appa_-mu buruk?" tanya XiuMin ingin tahu. "Kau tidak pernah cerita soal itu."

"Ya begitulah," gumam LuHan samar.

"Aku sangat ingin mengenal _appa_-mu."

Lagi-lagi, LuHan berhenti mendadak. "Percayalah, kau tidak akan menyukainya. Ia bukan orang yang menyenangkan." Mata itu menatap XiuMin serius.

XiuMin tersenyum di sudut bibirnya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menilai orang yang bahkan belum pernah kutemui."

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa."

"Hei, aku tidak memaksa," elak XiuMin cepat.

LuHan tertawa. "Aku tahu. Aku hanya sedikit takut untuk mengenalkanmu padanya."

XiuMin menelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti, "Kenapa? _Appa_-mu adalah jelmaan _vampire_ dan kau takut dia akan menggigitku?"

Tawa LuHan semakin keras. Kini benar-benar tak ada orang lain selain mereka dan mobil serta bus yang sesekali lewat. Jalanan begitu lengang.

"Walau dia bukan _vampire_, melihat sosokmu yang terlalu manis, siapa pun jadi ingin menggigitmu, _Baozi_! Hm...aku hanya tak ingin kau berpaling pada _appa_."

Mata indah itu mengerjap. "Apa maksudmu?"

LuHan seperti tersadar. "Ti–tidak ada."

"_Yah_! Apa maksudmu, Xiao Lu?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa."

"Jadi benar _appa_-mu adalah seorang _vampire_?"

"Tentu saja bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Aku mencintaimu, _Baozi_."

"..."

Untuk beberapa saat, keduanya terdiam. XiuMin menatap punggung LuHan yang berhenti beberapa langkah di depannya. Pemuda yang lebih muda darinya namun tak pernah mau berbicara terlalu formal dengannya dan lebih sering memanggilnya 'baozi' itu menunduk. Sering sekali pemuda yang menjadi langganan _bubble tea_ di _cafe_ tempatnya bekerja itu mengatakan hal itu. Tapi, jawaban XiuMin selalu sama. Selalu saja ia menjawab,

"Kau tahu—!"

"—iya aku tahu," sela LuHan cepat sebelum XiuMin menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Aku tahu kau masih memikirkan masa lalumu. Tapi, sampai kapan kau akan terus hidup di masa lalumu?"

LuHan menoleh. Sepasang iris sewarna madu itu menatap XiuMin tajam. Tatapan yang seharusnya bisa menjatuhkan, namun tidak untuk XiuMin. Ia bergerak maju, menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan LuHan. Tenang sekali pemuda itu berkata, seolah apa yang dikatakannya telah merasuk terlalu dalam pada dirinya.

"Aku bukan hidup di masa lalu." XiuMin tersenyum lembut, sangat lembut. "Aku hanya berusaha menjaga janjiku."

"Tapi, aku mencintaimu," ucap LuHan bergetar. Ada kecewa yang coba ia sembunyikan. Gagal.

Tangan XiuMin bergerak. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya dalam pelukan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu dan berbisik pelan, "Begitu pun aku."

LuHan mengangkat kepala yang tersembunyi di ceruk lehernya. Memaksa mata sehitam kristal _onyx_ itu menemukan lautan madunya dan membiarkan kedua iris yang berbeda itu untuk saling menilai, sebelum ia kembali memeluk XiuMin erat.

"_Terima kasih_."

.

.

.

.

.

Pria itu rasanya tidak asing.

Dia menatap XiuMin...seolah berharap XiuMin tidak mengenalinya. Namun, bagaimana mungkin XiuMin melupakannya. Mata yang redup memikat. Kulit sewarna porselen yang membungkus semua pesona eloknya. Bahkan setelah banyak musim-musim yang berlalu, dan semua itu tak mampu mengubah pesona lelaki di depannya. Ia masih sama menariknya, seperti dulu.

XiuMin menahan napas ketika menyebut nama lelaki itu, lututnya nyaris lemas. "_Kau..."_ bisiknya parau, "Wu YiFan...?"

Kris sama kagetnya tapi ia lebih mampu mengendalikannya. Ia tersenyum dan menjawab dengan ketenangan yang luar biasa. "Kim MinSeok..."

"Eh? Ka-kalian saling mengenal?" LuHan terpaku di tempatnya.

_Ada apa ini? _

_Ada apa sebenarnya?_

Dua orang itu terdiam. Membiarkan LuHan yang memandang keduanya bergantian dengan wajah bingung. LuHan seperti mendengar percakapan mereka dari tempat yang jauh dan teredam, walau sesungguhnya hal itu berada tepat di hadapannya.

**...**

"…_aku mencintainya." Tangan itu mengepal. "Aku mencintai XiuMin."_

"_Aku mengerti." Kris menengadah. Ada rasa panas di ujung-ujung matanya. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Sama sekali tidak seperti ini. "Aku sangat mengerti itu, LuHan."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

XiuMin dan Kris bertemu keesokan harinya. Kris tahu _cafe_ tempat XiuMin bekerja setelah bertanya pada LuHan. Dan setelah ia menarik XiuMin yang sempat menolak untuk duduk di salah satu meja di sudut _cafe_, kini keduanya berhadapan.

Mereka saling menatap, berpandangan tanpa kata. Masih ada yang belum mau angkat bicara. Bibir mereka saling mengatup dalam diam.

"Apa–apa hubunganmu dengan LuHan sebenarnya?"

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu, Kris."

"MinSeok... maafkan aku." Suara Kris mengembalikan perhatian XiuMin. Ia masih menatap XiuMin. Ada sesuatu di dalam matanya.

"Semudah itukah? Setelah semua yang terjadi?"

"Aku...Aku..." Kris merasa takut dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Ia menolak menatap ke dalam mata XiuMin dan memilih menatap meja di depannya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan LuHan?" ada yang bergetar dalam pertanyaan tajam XiuMin. Bukan. Bukan ia yang menyebabkan ini semua. Bukan ia yang pergi. Tidak seharusnya ia yang merasakan ketakutan seperti ini. Tapi, menatap mata tajam Kris, membuat bernapas menjadi sangat sulit. Ayolah. Kris! Ini semua salahmu. "Kris?"

"LuHan...dia," Kris terdiam untuk beberapa saat, seperti berat untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Lidah Kris terasa kelu. Ia tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan satupun suara dari dalam mulutnya, namun pada akhirnya dia harus mengatakannya, "dia...anakku."

"...anak?" XiuMin merasa ia bisa mati karena mendengar jawaban Kris, saat itu juga. Ia lupa bagaimana cara bernapas. Ia lupa bagaimana harus berpikir.

"Ya. LuHan adalah anakku, MinSeok..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**© cranescort, 2013**


End file.
